Darkest Ebony Lightest Ivory
by windflight13
Summary: Two sisters born in ThunderClan each with a different destiny. One will follow the path of light the other the path of dark. Join Lightkit and Darkkit as they find their destines and face their futures. adopted from Amberstorm233
1. Chapter 1

"Darkkit, we expected better of you," Hazelwish mewed. She glanced at her mate, Stonestream. "Darkkit, look at Lightkit," Stonestream added. "She never gets into trouble. I don't want to have to speak to you about this again." Without waiting for an answer, he swept out of the nursery. Hazelwish gave her daughter a worried gaze and then followed Stonestream. Darkkit heard a heated argument beginning. She burrowed into her nest and covered her ears with her paws. What if Petalstar makes me wait another moon to become an apprentice? _No!_ she wailed inwardly. She was almost six moons. She didn't want to wait until she was seven moons to become an apprentice! "Darkkit." Lightkit flounced into the den. "Petalstar wants you." Lightkit's nose was turned up, and Darkkit felt her sister's gaze burn into her back as she stumbled off. "P-Petalstar, you said you wanted me," she stammered. The tabby-and-white she-cat looked up and Darkkit saw nothing but a sea of green in her emerald colored eyes. "Sit down," Petalstar invited, and once they were both settled she started to speak. "Darkkit, why is it that you have only trouble on your mind? You're annoying some of the senior warriors. Amberstorm, Doveflight, Fallowfern. You're getting apprenticed in a moon, Darkkit. I want you to behave yourself. If you can, I'll make you an apprentice. If you get into trouble-" Petalstar shrugged. "You'll have to wait another moon."

"What about Lightkit?" Darkkit asked. "She'll be made a 'paw no matter what." _Of course, _Darkkit scoffed inwardly. "Can I go?"

"Yes."

"Great!" Darkkit bounced up, then stopped as she remembered what they had just talked about. "Also...could you avoid telling my parents?"

"It could be done," Petalstar mewed carefully. "Thank you." Darkkit slowed, and walked calmly out of the den, but on the inside, her heart was soaring. Her spirits plummeted as she saw her mother and father coming towards her. "Hello Hazelwish, Stonestream," she mewed, trying to sound dignified. "Where have you been?" Hazelwish asked. "Oh...I was just over there." Darkkit waved her tail at the apprentices den, where Lightkit was laying and chatting with Russetpaw. "With Lightkit. Talking to Russetpaw."

"Yeah." Stonestream flicked an ear at Hazelwish, who sighed. "Lightkit, come here please," she called. Lightkit came bounding over. "Hi Mother, Father, Darkkit." Her tone was even. "We want to talk about something with you," Stonestream muttered. He curled his tail around Hazelwish's shoulders, and at last, the tabby she-cat spoke.

"I've been diagnosed with blackcough."

**So, first chapter! How did you like it? Let me know!**

**~windflight13**


	2. Chapter 2

Darkkit was filled with horror as she listened to her mother. "Plumstripe told us that's why I've been sick."

"We originally thought she was going to have kits, but then Plumstripe heard bad wheezing in her chest."

"So you're going to...die?" Darkkit asked fearfully. "Yes." Hazelwish cast a sad look at both of her kits. "I know you'll both be great warriors but hopefully I'll be able to watch you two become apprentices. Stonestream." She turned to her mate. "I want to speak to her alone." Stonestream glared at Darkkit, as if she were responsible for her mother's sickness. "Okay." Darkkit scuffed her paws on the baked earth as she walked away. Lightkit sat down besides her. "Guess what?"

"Huh?" Darkkit muttered. "Russetpaw's mother is having kits again." Darkkit pricked her ears. "When?"

"Quarter moon."

"With who?"

"Stormtail."

"How many?"

"I don't know!" Lightkit mewed irritably. "Doveflight's having kits; that's all I know. Oh, and Dappleflower's retiring." _Dappleflower? _Darkkit thought. "But she's our senior warrior!" Lightkit shrugged. "I know. Oh, gotta go, Hawkpaw wants me." Lightkit hurried off, but Darkkit was too full of energy to be angry. The sun was setting as she chose a squirrel and retreated into a corner where she could eat in peace. She bit into the squirrel, relishing the juicy taste of meat. She braced herself for Lightkit's anger as the ginger tabby she-kit approached, but her sister just settled down with a skinny vole. "Is that all you're eating?" Darkkit asked, painfully aware of her huge squirrel. "Yeah." Lightkit looked down at her paws. "You **have **to eat more."

"But I'm fat," Lightkit mumbled. Darkkit almost laughed out loud. Her sister, perfect Lightkit, was worrying about being fat? Darkkit eyed Lightkit critically. "I can see your ribs. Eat." She shoved the rest of her squirrel, which was a lot, over to Lightkit, and took the vole. At her sister's doubtful look, Darkkit snorted and pointed out,"I've already eaten." Lightkit lay down to eat, and the remains of the squirrel were finished quickly. "Darkkit, I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but I think I have a crush on Hawkpaw. Okay, I have a major crush on Hawkpaw. But he..I think he likes Hollypaw."

"Um, I've never been a great consultant about this stuff, Lightkit. I think you'd be better off with Russetpaw."

"She told me to come to you," Lightkit muttered. "Okay, then." Darkkit tried to think, but with Lightkit watching her every move, it was hard. "Try to impress him, I guess? But don't act too bold or confident," she added quickly. "If you like, win battles or bring back lots of prey and do the elders without having to be asked and be nice to the other apprentices and stuff. Really!" she insisted as Lightkit raised an eyebrow. "So..you think this will win him over," Lightkit muttered. "It will," Darkkit promised. Then, before she could say something else, Plumstripe bounded over. "Listen up, you two," she hissed. "I want you to make your mother as comfortable as possible before the blackcough takes over. Starting tomorrow, Stonestream's going to build her a den. It's your job to clean the den, clean her bedding, and bring her meals. She'll be allowed out at sunset to choose her dinner, but for the rest of the day she's inside. This is going to be a bitter leaf-bare, kits. I want to get Hazelwish through it."

"We'll help as much as we can!" Lightkit promised eagerly. "Very well," the medicine cat agreed, then she trotted off. And so, for the next moon, Lightkit and Darkkit served their mother, who seemed to be getting better, until a cold leaf-bare day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Replying to reviews from previous chapters.**

**Amberflame805: Thanks! It's kind of hard to write about sisters hating each other, though.**

**Amberstorm233: I'm glad you like that I put it in there. I also couldn't think of another name, and you let me take the story, so yeah. :)**

**EradrinSkyleaf: I like how in the Warriors books there are cliffhangers, but then you turn to the next page and there's the reaction.**

**Snowtail: Thank you! :)**

**The Golden Sun: Thanks :)**

**Amberstorm233: (again) You are awesome!**

**Okay, back to the story!**

**~windflight13**

* * *

"I feel so much better!" Hazelwish insisted, under Plumstripe's watchful, and slightly suspicious gaze. "I'll ask a warrior to bring you a piece of prey," Darkkit promised. She darted out of the den. On watch were Willowfern and Spottedtail. Plumstripe had wanted two warriors on watch everyday just to make sure that Hazelwish wasn't crowded. "Can you get Hazelwish a piece of prey?" Darkkit asked Spottedtail. "Sure. You can watch while I'm gone." Spottedtail bounded off, and Darkkit took her place in the freezing snow, puffing her chest out. Soon, Spottedtail returned with a skinny blackbird. Darkkit took the prey, thanked the warrior, and went back into the den. "Is that all?" Plumstripe fretted. "I could see the fresh-kill pile," Darkkit reported. "There was only a stale mouse left." Plumstripe paled visibly. "Her breathing's gotten worse," she told Darkkit and Lightkit. "I'm afraid she's going to go soon."

"I'll get Stonestream," Darkkit and Lightkit spoke at the same time, but Lightkit darted away. "Eat. Come on, Hazelwish," Plumstripe encouraged as she tore off a wing for Hazelwish. The sick cat could hardly chew. _I thought she was better! _Darkkit almost blurted that out loud, but Stonestream burst into the den and hissed it before she could get a chance. "She was." Plumstripe stared the warrior down. "It came back again, harder and faster than last time. She's dying. Don't try to deny it, Stonestream."

"She can't die!" Stonestream spat. "She was out yesterday!" Plumstripe's amber eyes blazed with fury, and her body was stiff with anger, but she stayed crouched where she was. "You dare to accuse me of being wrong?" she hissed. "Medicine cats never lie!" For heartbeats, the two glared at each other, but then Hazelwish mewed,"My head's burning up." Stonestream immediately turned away from Plumstripe and licked her ears. "It's okay, my sweet," he murmured. "Soon you'll be at peace. I'll go get some water for you." Within moments he was gone. "I'm so, so sorry," Plumstripe mewed to Darkkit and Lightkit, who stood frozen. "I'm going to get some herbs to help her go in peace, without pain." Without thinking, Darkkit rounded on the medicine cat. "You're useless!" she spat, unsheathing her claws. " 'Oh, I'm going to get herbs to help her go without pain,' " she mimicked. "She's a warrior! You know nothing about pain! But she does! Because she fights for her Clan! And now she's fighting for her life!"

"Darkkit," Willowfern murmured, slipping in to the den. "Calm down."

"My mother's going to die!" Darkkit wailed. "And Plumstripe's going to get herbs to help her **with the pain**!"

"You're right," Plumstripe mewed, keeping her dark gray head high. "I'm a useless medicine cat. I've failed Hazelwish and Stonestream. I've failed you and Lightkit. And now I've failed StarClan." Without another word, she slipped out of the den. Behind them, Hazelwish was writhing. "Plumstripe, where are you?" she gasped. "I'll get Spottedtail," Willowfern mewed immediately. "No..don't need...my...sister," Hazelwish protested, but Willowfern had already gone. Stonestream, however, had returned. When he saw the condition his mate was in, he flung the wad of dripping moss aside and crossed the den in a bound. Darkkit settled down, and she was vaguely aware of Lightkit and Stonestream crouching besides her. "I love you, Mother," Lightkit mewed, trembling. "Remember us in StarClan."

"You were the best mate in Clan history," Stonestream added, then Hazelwish's eyes fell on Darkkit. "I'll miss you," Darkkit promised. "And I'll always tell the story of how you fought your last battle better than any other ones. You'll be free now." With that, Darkkit looked away as Hazelwish's head fell back and her eyes clouded. "She's dead," Lightkit murmured, but Darkkit didn't hear her. She saw a white cloud rise out of her mother's body, and saw Hazelwish's spirit._Good-bye, _the spirit whispered. Its gaze swept over all three cats. Then it disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Replying to reviews.**

**Amberflame805: Don't worry, it gets happier. :)**

**The Golden Sun: Yes, she has some anger issues. But her mother just died! Don't blame her!**

**Amberstorm233: I haven't updated in a while, but I'll try to keep it up.**

**On to chapter 4!**

"Your mentor will be Larkwing." Darkpaw stepped forward to touch noses with the black and silver she-cat. "Lightpaw! Darkpaw!" Less than a moon had passed since Hazelwish's death. Darkpaw had become hated again. Russetwing and Hollypaw teased her and were rude to her, but Hawkheart simply ignored her. Lightpaw bounded off after her mentor, Willowfern. Larkwing nudged Darkpaw. "Shall we go?"

"Go?" Darkpaw echoed. "The territory?" Larkwing prompted. "We're going to see it."

"Oh. Right." Darkpaw padded next to Larkwing as her mentor led her into the forest. "It's much prettier in greenleaf," Larkwing assured her. "You can see the sun coming through the forest and everything is green and the prey is juicy and fat."

"It sounds great," Darkpaw mewed as they weaved around a clump of pine trees, but she only said that to reassure her mentor. _I wish Hazelwish was here, _she thought sadly. _She would love to see the flowers coming up._ "Darkpaw!" Darkpaw snapped to attention and saw Larkwing staring at her sternly. "Oh..sorry. What?"

"I **asked **you what you would do if a ShadowClan patrol crossed the border."

"I, um." Darkpaw thought fast. "I'd send a member of my patrol for reinforcements, then distract them until help came. Then I'd ask what they're doing on our territory."

"Good, good." Larkwing nodded. "That's great, but I would challenge them first."

"Okay." Larkwing talked as they continued walking, explaining the other Clans. "RiverClan and ThunderClan have been fighting over Sunningrocks ever since SkyClan was driven out, and before that. We have them now, but RiverClan's been quiet for a long time. I'll bet a moon of dawn patrols Shimmerstar's up to something. You won't win a water fight with them. WindClan are the fastest cats, so nobody can outrun them, but sometimes our strength overcomes their speed." They came to the edge of the forest as Larkwing explained ShadowClan. "ShadowClan are night fighters, and just plain fox-hearts," Larkwing growled. "Whitestar's deputy, Blacktooth, is a former rogue. Avoid him." Larkwing shuddered. "He killed my sister. Anyway, here we are." They came to stop on a pile of rocks, overlooking a shore. Waves were lapping hungrily at the shore. "Well, this is Sunningrocks," Larkwing mewed, letting her gaze sweep around. "Wow," Darkpaw mewed, forgetting her grief for Hazelwish for a heartbeat. "It looks better in greenleaf," Larkwing promised. Right now, the water was dark, rippling as far as Darkpaw could see. There was still some ice patches, but they were melting rapidly. The sun was going with them. "You'll see much more tomorrow, when we start hunting. But right now, we can't afford to waste light." _Lightpaw! _Darkpaw had totally forgotten. She wondered how her sister was doing, how she was getting along with Willowfern. Was she okay? Before Darkpaw could worry some more, she remembered how Lightpaw never confessed to her anymore. _Well, she won't get any help from me, _Darkpaw thought fiercely.

"You can choose a piece of prey then go to your nest," Larkwing told her, interrupting her thoughts as they ran through the tunnel. "Thanks." Darkpaw was in no mood to talk so she ran ahead of her mentor and appeared in camp first. She chose a mouse and, casting suspicious looks at Hollypaw and Russetwing, retreated to a secluded area in a corner. She chewed her mouse slowly, savoring the flavor, and when she had finished, she buried the bones under the sand. She slipped into the apprentices' den, not caring that she was alone. She chose Russetwing's old nest and curled into it, tail wrapped tightly over her nose. Then she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**So Darkpaw is an apprentice! Exciting! The next chapter is chapter 5...(drumroll) R&R!**

**One review.**

**Guest: I know you reviewed for chapter 1 and didn't really mean it to be a review, thanks. :) Maybe someday I'll track you down and read your story! No, I'm not a stalker. :)**

**~windflight13**

Darkpaw's dream was terrible. First, she saw her mother. "Hazelwish!" she cried. "Hush," Hazelwish murmured, and beckoned to her daughter, where they sat and stared at a pool of water. After a while, Darkpaw dared to ask:"What are we doing, sitting and watching a pool?" Hazelwish didn't reply right away. Instead, she drew Darkpaw close. "This is called the Memory Pool," Hazelwish told her softly. "And in it, we see all our memories, good and bad. Occasionally we see the future, too. But only I can see my memories. Only you can see your memories. Look." Darkpaw looked at the pool again, and in a flash, she saw her life, at least some of the parts she remembered.

_"Lightkit! Look!" she yowled, and when her sister came running over, she threw a snowball._

* * *

_"Her eyes are open!" Hazelwish exclaimed, as Darkkit saw the world for the first time._

* * *

_"Darkkit, we expected better of you," Hazelwish mewed, exchanging glances with Stonestream._

* * *

_"Darkpaw! Lightpaw!"_

* * *

Hazelwish stared at Darkpaw. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yes," Darkpaw replied. "Next time-" Hazelwish began, but Darkpaw interrupted. "Can I bring Lightpaw next time?" Hazelwish shook her head. "Lightpaw has a different path than you. But remember; it was always her." Darkpaw was mystified, but Hazelwish began to fade. "No, wait!" Darkpaw cried. "I still have so much to ask you!" To her dismay, Darkpaw woke in her nest. But no...this wasn't her nest. She saw a bigger Lightpaw rising. "Hey, Light, Petalstar wants you." Darkpaw recognized Hollypaw. The way she teased Lightpaw made her jealous. "Thanks." Lightpaw, obviously a warrior, picked her way through the den. Darkpaw raced ahead of Lightpaw, trying to stop her, but Lightpaw passed right through her. "Am I dead?" Darkpaw wondered. "No, you are not. This is merely from the future." Two voices came from behind; Darkpaw whirled to see faint figures. One was Hazelwish, her tabby slender body curved perfectly. The other was a large ginger tom with huge white paws and wide, amber, friendly eyes. "I am Thunderstar," he told her. Darkpaw dipped her head to the ancient leader. "We have come to give you an important message. The dark will rule the light, after many hard moons. But be careful." He paused. "Because the light is dangerous."

"What do you mean it's dangerous?" Darkpaw asked. "What are you mewing about when you say dark and light?" Thunderstar didn't reply; his outline was growing fainter. With a jolt of horror, Darkpaw realized that she could see through Hazelwish. She tried to cry out, and found she couldn't. _I need the answers! _she thought, and as if he had heard her, Thunderstar replied solemnly,"You have the answers. You just need to find them." Darkpaw felt herself falling, then she woke up. She had scraps of moss all over her pelt. Hollypaw and Lightpaw were snickering. Her pelt burning up, Darkpaw glared at them. "Shut up!" she snapped, and pushed her way out of the den. The cool air helped calm her temper, and when Larkwing appeared, she was feeling much better. "Ready to hunt?" Larkwing asked. "Yes!" Darkpaw sprang up. "Where are we going?" she asked eagerly. "To the Owl Tree," Larkwing replied. "That's where I learned my first crouch." Darkpaw was aware of birds whistling as they walked slowly through the trees. "Darkpaw," Larkwing mewed suddenly. "I've seen how you and Lightpaw act around each other. You two are going to have to get along because when you train, you need to work together."

"Yes, Larkwing." Nothing went to her brain, she was so happy. Larkwing jumped. "ShadowClan patrol!" she hissed. "What? Where?" Darkpaw became alert at once, ears pricked and body tense. "Nowhere." Larkwing relaxed and purred. "I was checking to see if you were paying attention."

"I was," Darkpaw insisted, but Larkwing gave her a stern look. "Come on, let's go," she mewed. "We need to get on." Without another word, she took off running, weaving through ferns, jumping over fallen logs. Darkpaw's chest burned but she fought to keep up. When they finally stopped, she was panting. Larkwing eyed her critically. "Right. Sniff. I want you to tell me what you smell." Darkpaw gave a huge sniff, and the scents of the forest overwhelmed her. "Leaves," she mewed. "Snow. And-oh!" she broke off. "Mouse!"

"Good." Larkwing gave her a curt nod. "I want you, now, to tell me where you think this mouse is." Darkpaw sniffed once more, and the scent came again, close. "I know!" she exclaimed triumphantly. She burrowed quickly into the snow, and cold, sharp needles of pain stabbed into her pads. She kept digging, faintly aware of Larkwing standing besides her. Then, a small, lean shape leaped up and started running. But it wasn't a mouse. It was a cat. Darkpaw chased after it. "Wait!" she called. "Come back!" The cat, a light brown tabby tom, glanced at her with amber eyes, and, before Larkwing caught up, hissed,"Tonight. Sneak out. Right here." Then he turned and raced away. "He's fast!" Larkwing panted, catching up to her. "Yeah." Darkpaw's heart was beating fast, but it wasn't from the chase. She had seen the way he had looked at her, with his gentle amber eyes..."Darkpaw!" Larkwing cuffed her over the ear. "Come on. He's just a rogue."

"Yes." Darkpaw knew she had to agree. "Come on. Let's keep hunting." Darkpaw nodded, and followed the she-cat. Even while they hunted, his face popped into her mind. She almost purred as she curled into her nest at the end of the day. She couldn't wait to see him. _Why? _she asked herself. Is it worth it, sneaking out to meet a cat she hardly knew? _Yes, _she answered herself happily as she waited for the others to fall asleep. Finally, Lightpaw and Hollypaw stopped talking, and their breathing stilled. Breathing faintly, Darkpaw picked her way between them. She padded silently through the tunnel. Once she was in the forest, she ran freely, heading towards the Owl Tree. When she found the clearing she sat down, watching, waiting, listening.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm too lazy to reply to reviews so that won't be happening anymore. Anyway!**

** Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**~windflight13**

* * *

A branch snapped. Darkpaw pricked her ears as a shape appeared in the moonlight and ran towards her. Darkpaw sprang up. _He came! _"You came!" the rogue exclaimed, echoing her thoughts. He wound around her. She shut her eyes, purring. Then suddenly she stopped and pulled away from him. "I can't believe you actually came," he breathed. "Before you explain **what **you were doing on my territory and **why **you wanted to meet me, tell me your name," she snapped. He purred, to her fury. "My name is Wind." Darkpaw relaxed slightly. "I'm Darkpaw," she mewed, then teased,"and you're as fast as it too." She sobered then. "But what are you doing here?"

"I come from the Twolegplace," Wind answered. "My mother's a rogue. My littermates found Twolegs. And I came here, to the forest." He paused. "What are **you **doing here?"

"I live here!" Darkpaw shoved him playfully. "But you can't stay here." Wind cocked his head. "Why not?"

"You're on ThunderClan territory," Darkpaw told him. "And I should be driving you off...not sitting here talking to you."

"No one catches me!" Wind boasted. "I'm too fast!" Darkpaw almost laughed at that. "You're going to have to stay away," she warned him. "Yeah, sure." Wind looked at her. "I have to go. Tomorrow night, same time, same place."

"Okay." Wind's briskness felt like a claw scratch on Darkpaw's heart. She pushed away her thoughts and touched noses with him. "Good-bye."

"Bye," he mewed. Then he was gone, nothing more than a streak in the forest. Darkpaw's feet ached as she stumbled home. _Why do I feel like this? _she thought, furious at herself for letting her guard down. _He's a rogue. And I'm an apprentice warrior. I can't love him._

* * *

"Why are you so tired all the time?" Larkwing asked as she led the way to the training area. "Don't know," Darkpaw muttered. She'd been meeting Wind for a moon now, and greenleaf was here. Hollypaw, now Hollyblaze, still scorned her, but Lightpaw was distant as ever. "Larkwing," Willowfern mewed. "Come on. We need to get our apprentices over to Sunningrocks. Stonestream's patrol is fighting." Larkwing cocked her head. "I thought we were training?"

"Not anymore," Willowfern mewed. "Petalstar told me to tell you we're taking them. So." Willowfern snorted crossly, then raced off. Darkpaw charged after Larkwing, dodging a stray branch and leaping over a clump of marigold. She could hear screeches as they neared the end of the forest, then the four cats burst forward. They approached Sunningrocks slyly, and Larkwing murmured,"Think like a fox. Be smart. They're bad on land." Without another word, she nosed Darkpaw away and plunged into the fray. Lightpaw and Willowfern were fighting side by side. Darkpaw stepped to one side as a white she-cat careened towards her. The she-cat snarled, and Darkpaw recognized Silvercloud. She had seen her at a Gathering. "To think I felt sorry for you!" Silvercloud snarled. She leaped at Darkpaw, who froze. Then a streak of gray fur flew between them. Darkpaw's heart froze as Silvercloud flashed out a paw. "Noooo!" Darkpaw wailed, leaping to Stonestream's side. Blood was gushing out of his chest. Behind them, the battle spotted. "You can have the rocks!" Stormtail snarled. "You've killed a noble, brave warrior. Now go!" He crouched at his brother's side. Darkpaw joined him, numb. "Peace..I'll be at peace," Stonestream murmured. "And I'll see Hazelwish again." His gaze fell on Darkpaw. "Darkpaw, I had hoped I would live to see you and Lightpaw grow up." He coughed, spitting blood. Darkpaw pushed her nose into Stonestream's chest, where she could feel his heart, once beating rapidly, slowing. "Darkpaw, be careful," he murmured. "The light is dangerous." Darkpaw frowned. Thunderstar had said the same thing. She couldn't reply; Stonestream's head had fallen back, and his eyes were clouded. Darkpaw stood straight, pushing down her grief. "I'm okay," she murmured as Larkwing came up. "I'll be okay. Does Lightpaw know?" Larkwing nodded, and then let Darkpaw lean on her shoulder the whole way home. When they got into camp, Darkpaw's jaw dropped and she forgot her father's death. There, in the middle of the clearing, with Petalstar and her deputy Brightfall crowded around him, was Wind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Yay! **

**~windflight13**

* * *

"Wind!" Darkpaw cried, and leaped forward. The rogue twisted. His amber eyes were sparkling. "Darkpaw," he mewed. "You know each other?" Brightfall asked, mystified. Darkpaw ignored her as she wound around Wind, his sleek pelt pressing against hers. "Wait, stop!" Hollyblaze cried. "What is he doing here?" She glared at Darkpaw. "Do you know him?" Petalstar asked. "No," Hollyblaze replied smugly. "But Darkpaw does." All eyes fell on Darkpaw, whose pelt burned. "I-I've seen him a few times," she lied. "Yes." Larkwing stepped up to Darkpaw's side and challenged everybody with furious green eyes. "We've chased him off our territory. Twice." There was a defensive note in her mentor's tone. "What does he want?" Darkpaw asked, then blushed as Petalstar sent her a quizzical look. "With ThunderClan, I mean," she corrected herself quickly. "He wants to join." _For me? _Darkpaw thought remembering all the nights they'd spent under the moon. He'd twine his tail with hers and whisper, "I love you." She'd reply, and then they would find the constellation that looked like two cats twining tails. 'Our star' he called it. They would find their star, and then stare up at it until they fell asleep. "I will make him an apprentice now," Petalstar announced. "ThunderClan! Gather around. A rogue named Wind wishes to join us. Your apprentice name will be Runningpaw. Your mentor will be-"

"Wait!" Brightfall stepped up. Petalstar's claws tightened on the Highrock. "Yes?"

"I'd like to mentor Runningpaw." Petalstar nodded slowly. "Very well. Runningpaw, your mentor will be Brightfall."

"Touch noses with her," Larkwing hissed. Newly-named Runningpaw slowly stretched his nose out to touch Brightfall's. "Darkpaw, can you get him a nest?" Brightfall called. "Then I'll show him the territory."

"Sure," Darkpaw replied. "Come on." She beckoned to Runningpaw. They moved into the apprentices den, where she gave him Hollyblaze's old nest and asked curiously, "Why did you join ThunderClan?" Runningpaw looked at her. His eyes were twinkling. "I wanted to see what Clan life was like."

"Are you staying...permanently?" Darkpaw asked hopefully. "Yes, I am," Runningpaw replied. Darkpaw purred. "I'm glad to hear it. Come on, let's go. Brightfall will be wanting you." She sprang up and shook her pelt lightly, getting rid of the thin layer of dust that had settled on her fur. "Oh there you are," Brightfall mewed as they approached her. "I was wondering if you two had gotten lost." Her tone was teasing, but her eyes were narrowed slightly, and tinged with suspicion. _That's why Brightfall wanted to become Runningpaw's mentor! _Darkpaw realized. _She wants to see if he's loyal! He **is**!_ She argued with herself, and was on the verge of saying that when Stormtail and Willowfern stumbled into camp, carrying Stonestream's limp body. Runningpaw's ears pricked and he stood erect. "Who's that?" Whitekit squeaked, and her two sisters added, "Yes! Who's that?" Doveflight glared at them. "Whitekit! Redkit! Rainkit! Don't ask such rude questions! I'm sorry, dear," she added to Darkpaw, who stood stiff. "They don't keno what they're talking about."

"It's okay," Darkpaw whispered. Doveflight herded her kits back into the nursery, and Darkpaw heard her scolding them as they disappeared. "Come on Runningpaw," Brightfall mewed. "Let's go see the forest."

"Okay." Runningpaw followed her eagerly. Plumstripe sat down besides Stonestream and began cleaning the blood off and smoothing clumps of watermint on his pelt. Rosemary followed after. The sun set over Lightpaw and Darkpaw sitting awkwardly across from each other. Stormtail sat next to Lightpaw. The moon fell over camp, and Plumstripe stood up. "Good-bye, Stonestream," she mewed. "May you find good hunting and shelter wherever you sleep."

"May StarClan light your path," Brightfall added. Plumstripe beckoned to Ravenwing, the elder, who shook her white paws and stood up. Plumstripe heaved the body onto Ravenwing's shoulders, then helped the elder out of camp. Darkpaw stared at the waving arms of the gorse tunnel that had swallowed her father. He was gone. She was alone.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a while! Sorry! I've decided to reply to reviews again, and have little contests, and Questions of the Day, because fans are everything! So replying:

Hollyleaf1243: I am so excited to have you along as I write! It's going to be awesome, :) Hawkheart is indeed the apprentice Lightpaw has a crush on, but if I say anymore I'll ruin the story. i only really put Wind (er, Runningpaw) in to have some romance for Darkpaw and mysteries in the next two stories! Also, you can learn more about Hazelwish in my Secrets challenge in Book of Challenges. Hope that will help!

I think that's all. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 8!

~windflight13

Chapter 8

"Darkpaw," Larkwing called. "I'd like to talk to you, please." Darkpaw looked at Runningpaw, who shrugged, then over at Hollyblaze and Lightpaw, who were snickering. Russetwing joined them as Darkpaw followed Larkwing out into the forest. "Darkpaw, remember the battle with ShadowClan? How Lightpaw plunged right in while you stood there frozen?"

"Yes," Darkpaw muttered. "Well, Petalstar noticed that." Larkwing was talking quickly, and Darkpaw knew her mentor was furious. "She said maybe you need to wait a couple moons and keep training. Meanwhile, Lightpaw will become a warrior."

"No!" Darkpaw gasped, horrified. "No!" Nothing in Larkwing's gaze changed. "If you want to keep up, you need to pay attention," Larkwing spat. "I've tried to make you the best apprentice, but everything I say seems to go right over your head. You need to shape up if you don't want Runningpaw to catch you." Larkwing's words stung her, but Darkpaw wasn't going to let her mentor see that. She straightened up and glared back at Larkwing. "Don't worry, I won't," she growled. Larkwing relaxed her offensive position, and pride showed in her eyes. "Good. I'm very proud of you. Starting tomorrow, you'll get up at dawn, hunt until the sun is over the camp, then practice battle moves until sun-down. We'll do that until it's time to go to the Moonstone, if you're ready."

"Great! I'll be ready!" Darkpaw mewed. She knew her muscles were going to be sore every night, but she would just get stronger. And so, for the next moon and a half, Darkpaw trained hard, mentally and physically. She controlled her temper as best she could, but sometimes she had little outbursts. Darkpaw lay listening to the rain on the roof of the den and thinking about training when Runningpaw burst in. His pelt was slicked with rain. He collapsed into his nest, and Darkpaw pushed herself is to lean against him. "I saw our star," he mewed, when his breathing had calmed. Darkpaw twined tails with him. "I saw it too," she whispered. "I love you," Runningpaw told her. "I love you too." Lightpaw pushed into the den and snorted with disgust when she saw the two. Lightpaw had grown into her long legs, and was a tall, slender she-cat. Her amber eyes were hard. "Listen, Lightpaw," Darkpaw spat. "Just because Hawkheart doesn't like you doesn't mean you need to harp at me for somebody liking_ me_, not you." As soon as she said the words, Darkpaw regretted them. Lightpaw's eyes blazed. "O Majesty," she sniped. "Larkwing wishes to see the great one." Darkpaw rolled her eyes at Runningpaw. "I'd better go," she mewed, and pushed her nose into his light brown fur briefly. Then, she went to Larkwing, avoiding the rain. Her mentor was sitting huddled outside the warriors den. "Larkwing." She greeted the black-and-silver she-cat respectfully. "Darkpaw, are you ready?" Larkwing asked. "What for?" Darkpaw replied steadily. "We're going to the Moonstone."

"Now?" Darkpaw exclaimed. Larkwing nodded. "Now. Go to Plumstripe and get traveling herbs," she ordered. "Then meet me back in the clearing. Lightpaw's already eaten hers. Hurry!" Darkpaw dashed through the rain and hopped impatiently from one paw to another, trying to stay warm while Plumstripe prepared the herbs. Darkpaw hurried to eat them, thanked Pkumstripe, and darted off. Willowfern and Larkwing were waiting, so she joined them. Lightpaw emerged from the apprentices den and looked around. When she had spotted them, she ran over. "Shall we go?" Willowfern asked. Larkwing nodded. They bounded off, keeping together and trying to avoid dripping trees and wet boulders. Out of the forest, at the border, the wind howled, stronger than ever. The rain came down sharply, and soon all four cats were soaked to the skin. "Stop!" a cat yowled. Darkpaw squinted and recognized Snowstorm from WindClan, with Firepaw and his mentor Ivywing. "What are you doing so close to the border, Larkwing?" Ivywing demanded as the patrol skidded to a halt in the mud. "We're taking Darkpaw and Lightpaw on their journey to the Moonstone!" Larkwing called over the wind. Ivywing exchanged a glance with Snowstorm, who blinked. "We'll let you pass." Ivywing stood aside and dipped her head respectfully, but her eyes were narrowed. Larkwing murmured her thanks, and they pressed on, fighting through the wind. _Great StarClan! _Darkpaw thought. _How does WindClan live like this?_

They ascended a steep hill, and Darkpaw tripped on a loose stone. She fell and would've rolled down the hill if Lightpaw hadn't stopped her. "Thanks," she gasped. "Sure." Lightpaw helped Darkpaw up. "Are you okay?" Larkwing and Willowfern asked at the same time. They rushed down to help her. Lightpaw continued toiling up. Larkwing whispered something to Willowfern. She peeled away and hurried to Lightpaw, supporting her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Larkwing checked as they stood before a long tunnel. "Yes, I'm fine," Darkpaw replied impatiently. "Okay." Larkwing disappeared into Mothermouth. Taking a deep breath, Darkpaw stepped in and let the darkness envelop her.

**Long, huh? Let me know what you thought! I am in need of a major character for this book, and the next book, so whoever answers this question correctly gets to submit and OC for that main character. **

**Question: Who is my favorite warrior cat?**

**Guess away friends! Question Of The Day: Do you prefer Darkpaw or Lightpaw? Until next time!**

**~windflight**


End file.
